Robin Hood
Robin Hood is the story of the legendary figure who famously "robs from the rich to give to the poor". The tale has been referenced and adapted by the Muppets several times. * Episode 323 of The Muppet Show tells the story of Robin Hood, with Kermit the Frog as Robin, Lynn Redgrave as Maid Marian, Fozzie Bear as Little John and Gonzo as the Sheriff of Nottingham. Miss Piggy demands a role and appears as Sister Tuck. * The Muppet Show cast reprised their roles in a 1980 book, Robin Hood. Once again, Kermit played Robin, Fozzie Bear was Little John and Gonzo was the Sheriff of Nottingham, but this time, there were no human guest stars, and Miss Piggy could snag the plum role of Maid Marian. The book also featured Floyd Pepper as Will Scarlett and Sam the Eagle as the Town Judge. * The season two Muppet Babies episode "By the Book" features Baby Kermit reading the story, and imagines himself as Robin, Baby Fozzie as Little John, Baby Gonzo as the Sheriff of Nottingham, Baby Piggy as Maid Marian, and Baby Scooter and Baby Animal as the Merry Men. * The ''Muppet Babies'' comic book featured a Robin Hood story in issue #20 called "The Adventures of Kermit Hood (and His Merry Band!)". * The book Ernie and His Merry Monsters from 1992 is a take on the tale, with Ernie as Robin Hood, Herry Monster as Little John, Cookie Monster as Friar Tuck, and Elmo as Will Scarlett. * Grover plays Robin Hood in The Sesame Street Storytime Calendar 1982. * A ''Sesame Street'' sketch features Ernie as Robin Hood auditioning Merry Men. * Issue 15 of the Spanish comic book Epi / Blas ...y los demás features the story "Robin Epi Hood" with Ernie (Epi) playing the titular role. * Muppet Babies' Classic Children's Tales includes a photo with the Muppet Babies by John Barrett. * Cookie Hood, who takes cookies from those with a surplus and gives to the cookie-less, appears in Sesame Street Episode 4033. * Sesame Street Little Theater by Stef De Reuver includes a page recreating a scene from Robin Hood. * German actor Hardy Krüger Jr. appeared in a 2006 episode of Sesamstrasse as Robin Hood, with Samson as a rich merchant, Wolle as a reporter and Pferd as Robins cleaver horse. * Muppet Robin Hood is a 2009 comic book starring the Muppets as characters from the story. * In Labyrinth, a panning shot of Sarah's scrapbook in her room reveals an image of the fox version of Robin Hood, as seen in the 1973 Disney animated film. * Wolle dresses up as Robin Hood in a Koontrollraum sketch so that he can start the next segment by shooting an arrow at the button. But in the end he concludes that maybe he should dress up like an Indian next time, as he thinks they are better with a bow and arrow. Image:RobinHoodBook.jpg|''Robin Hood book'' Image:Sesamestreetrobinhood.JPG|''Ernie and His Merry Monsters'' Image:Redgrave2.jpg|Episode 323 of The Muppet Show Image:1982calendar-robinhood.jpg|''The Sesame Street Storytime Calendar 1982'' Image:MBrobinhood.jpg|''Muppet Babies'', "By the Book" Image:MuppetBabiesComic-issue20.jpg|''Muppet Babies'' comic book Image:Muppetbabies-robinhood.jpg|''Muppet Babies' Classic Children's Tales'' Image:Cookiehood.jpg|Cookie Hood Image:Hardykrugerjr.jpg|''Sesamstrasse'' episode 2314 Image:Muppet robin hood-4A.jpg|''Muppet Robin Hood'' File:Labyrinth-disneyhood.jpg|Sarah's scrapbook from Labyrinth Folge2585-3.jpg|''Sesamstrasse'' control room Connections *Douglas Blackwell played a grey-bearded baron in Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991 film) *Mel Brooks directed and played Rabbi Tuckman in Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993 film) *Randy Crenshaw voiced one of the Merry Men Singers in Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993 film) *Dom DeLuise played Don Giovanni in Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993 film) *Edward Fox played Prince John in Robin Hood (1991 film) *Jamie Foxx played Little John in Robin Hood (2018 film) *Morgan Freeman played Azeem in Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991 film) *Arthur Hewlett played Edwin in A Challenge for Robin Hood (1967 film) *Michael Hordern played Scathelock in The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men (1952 film) *William Hurt played William Marshall in 2010 film adaptation *Ben Mendelsohn played the Sheriff of Nottingham in Robin Hood (2018 film) *Roger Miller voiced Alan-a-Dale in Disney's Robin Hood (1973 film) *David Morrissey played Little John in Robin Hood (1991 film) *Clive Revill played a fire chief in Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993 film) *Alan Rickman played the Sheriff of Nottingham in Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991 film) *Pat Roach played the Celtic chieftain in Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991 film) *Avery Schreiber played a tax assessor in Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993 film) *Walter Sparrow played Duncan in Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991 film) *Patrick Stewart played King Richard in Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993 film) *Tracey Ullman played Latrine in Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993 film) *Peter Ustinov voiced Prince John and King Richard in Disney's Robin Hood (1973 film) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Literary References Category:Literature